Dont tread on the Cape
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: In a place that has No Magic, No Wi-Fi, and No way out...well that's what they all thought. When the children of the Isle of the Lost get a chance of a life time to attended Aragon high, things take a little turn for well the...worst! as we all know...We're all rotten to the core!
1. Thy Name is Rouge

**Hello my loving fan's sorry for all this I just saw the movie and I was like (inspiration!) so im doing this! So ya, don't think I abandoned anything! So ya! Love me and also i might not have put all the words in the songs but also i added some for rouge so don't hate me and also i own nothing! also note that singing will come like:**

 _ **"singing"**_

"talking"

" _thinking"_

 ** _*Rouge* singing_**

 ** _(all)_**

 **"This just mean's almost anything, anger or something written"**

* * *

 ** _"but grandma, what big eyes you have!"_**

 _ **"the better to see you with my dear."**_

* * *

Staring off into the distance was a young prince, soon to be king who gazed intensely towards the isle of the lost, a island that holds the rottenest of vile souls that ever had the misfortune to walk on this world...but he had another view on it all.

"How is it possible that your going to be crowned king next month? your just a baby!" His father said, the current king of the united states of Aragon.

"He's turning 16 dear." His Mother known as belle and current queen stated to his father.

"Hey pops!" the young prince greeted.

"16! he's far to young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42!" His father said, getting a taken back look from his wife as she came to stand beside him as she held their sons over coat.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28!" Belle huffed, giving her husband the eye.

"Well it was either you or the teapot!" The king joked, giving his son a wink as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Kidding." He said, but gave another look that made his son laugh a little.

"Mom, Dad" the young prince started to say and step off his pedestal, only for the man who was creating his outfit hold him still and stay in place. "I chosen my first official proclamation." He told his parents, who smiled brightly.

"I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance...to live here in Aragon." as he finished speaking his parents were rendered speechless, shocked beyond belief at their son's choice in such a mater that his mother drop his already steam pressed over coat.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they been abandoned!" He explained his feelings coming to stand in front of his parents.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" His father asked in disbelief.

"We'll start out with a few at first, the only one's that need our help most, I already chosen them." The prince said, smiling at his parents watching as his mother nodded her head a little in understanding...not so much his father.

"Have you?" his father questioned.

"I gave you a second chance" His mother butted in, laying a hand on his fathers shoulder as she turned to face her son "Who are their parents?" Belle asked.

"Cruella De vile, Jafar, the Evil Queen, The Big Bad Wolf...and Maleficent." Things were going well until the last villens name was revealed making an uproar with his parents and even making the semester scream a little.

" **MALEFIECENT!** " his father roared, " **She is the worst villain in the land!** " his father snapped.

"Dad, just here me out here." His son tried to reason.

" **I wont hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes!** " He father exclaimed, no one noticing the wimpy semester running out the door.

"Dad their children are innocent! don't you think that they deserve a shot at a normal life?" His son pointed out, making key points to his decision.

"Dad..." His father went silent for a moment staring from his son to his wife and then to the floor in thought.

"I suppose the children are innocent." His father agreed silently, that was all he had to say for his son to know that he had won.

"Well done." His mother whispered as she straighten his clothes, giving him a smile as he returned, he watched as his parents left leaving him alone to think and to gaze upon the isle of the lost.

0o0o0o

The scene changed quickly to a desolate wasteland filled with garbage, humid, suffocating toxic fumes to breath...and they liked it that way.

A girl with dark purple hair, was finishing up her graffiti that said " **Long Live Evil** " that had a silhouette of the most nastiest evil woman alive Maleficent.

" ** _They say im trouble, they say im bad, they say im evil that makes me glade"_** She sang as she knocked into a by walker.

0o0o0o

" _ **A dirty no**_ **good** " a punster looking long haired boy sang as he dropped onto a roof and climbed down the ladder railing " _ **down to the bone, your worst nightmare cant take me home**_ " He sang exiting out a tunnel door, almost running into a girl with a few bags in her arms.

0o0o0o

" ** _So i got some mischief in my blood_** " sang another girl, as she walked on top of a long table, people moved their things away to make way for her.

" _ **can you blame me, I never got no love**_ " She sang as she slowly went under a railing, her beauty enticing those around her.

0o0o0o

 *** _They say I'm Bad, oh so terrible_ * **Sang a girl walking through a crowded market, her fur skinned boots clicking against the cobblestone as she wore her brown jumpsuit.

 *** _They say i got fleas that I'm a gluten, and i just got to say that its all true_ * **Her furred fingerless gloves twitched as she saw a man with a delicious looking piece of bread, she calmly made her way through the crowed as she easily snatched it out of his hands, and disappeared into the crowed, her Tattered redcape flying behind her with the hood pulled up covering her midnight black hair but leaving her blue eyes completely noticeable.

0o0o0o

" _ **they think I'm callous**_ " a boy sang popping out of a window who had a very interesting color skim going for him.

" ** _a lowlife hood_** " as he made his way out of the window, he snatched a bandana from a workers back pocket and booking it.

" ** _I feel so useless_** " He kept singing as he snatched an apple from midair. and took a bit. and throwing it behind him to the girl who originally had it.

" ** _Misunderstood!_** "

0o0o0o

" ** _Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the badist of them all_** " Both Mal and Evie sang as they powerwalked beside each other. all the while jay did his backflips on a rusty pipe beam a few feet off the ground but landed safely. all the while Carlos de vil was making a commotion while jumping and barrel rolling atop of people, which made them wake up from their sleep.

Rouge Herself was army crawling through Metal pipe tubs as they where lifted off the ground, but slipped out onto a low slope roof and slide down just behind both Mal and Evie.

 ** _(welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core, core, core rotten to the core, who could ask for more? im nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door)_** they all sang together, as they all piled onto a metal fence and slide it open, and running in a type of line.

Mal in the lead as she pushed people out of her way, even pushing a man in front of her into a bucket of water, she crawled under a low table the rest of the gang following her lead as they hopped off of things a getting the laundry dirty, they each found something to start banging against metal, such as trashcans and at one point the metal pipe workings connected to the underground sewage plant...

0o0o0o

" ** _call me a schemer, call me freak_** " Mal sang as she crept around a fortune tellers stand.

" ** _how can you say that, im just_ _unique_** " she sang as she graffiti a curtain with a purple **M** on it and pulled it away to reveal a man taking a bath.

0o0o0o

" ** _What me a trader? ant got your back_** " Jay sang as he flipped off a ceiling beam, right in front of a dinning table where two people where having tea.

" ** _are we not friends_** " He all but asked, taking up the teakettle looking like he was going to pour the two their tea, but instead jumping over their table and taking their teakettle with him.

" ** _what's up with that?"_**

0o0o0o

" _ **So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt**_ " Evie sang as she walked through a colorful arrangement of scarfs.

" _ **I broke your heart, i made you hurt**_ " She grabbed the back of a mans scarf pulling it so he spun backwards, as she left through the scarfs making him watch as she left.

0o0o0o

 ** _*So i frighten you, that just makes me_ giggle*** Rouge sung as she snuck up on a group of children, two trashcan covers in her hand which she banged together startling the children and watched them run away.

 ** _*Let me raid your basket, i wont bite...much*_** She sang as she picked up their left behind good's.

0o0o0o

" _ **the past is past, forgive forget**_ " Carlos De vil sang as he walked on top of a table, kicking off anything in his way, even kicking up a basket and throwing it on someone's head, he made an easy escape on a passing cart full of hay which he threw at the same person who he threw the basket on.

" _ **The truth is (You ant seen nothing yet!)**_

0o0o0o

 **and that's all i got people! i haven't but watched it once, and let me tell ya its so hard to find! and ya so stopping here! but i will get another update in soon (if not for this one then one of my other ones!)**


	2. Of oppertunities and Hood's

**Sorry sorry, about how the other chapter ended it kind of just cut me off seeing as I was doing it in the little edit section on my Fan-fiction account! So I hope this will satisfy you all! Also own nothing! Except my own character! Also note I am doing this all from memory so don't be disappointed if I don't remember all that happens! But still love me anyway!**

 **also note that singing will come like:**

 ** _"singing"_**

"talking"

" _thinking"_

 _ ***Rouge* singing**_

 _ **(all)**_

 **"This just mean's almost anything, anger or something written"**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **You're so nice. You're not good, you're not bad, and you're just nice. Im not good, im not nice, im just right. Im the witch, you're the world. – Stephen Sondheim**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 _well we're safe to say that little dance number came in an upbeat heavy metal kind of dance, really things where great of course! Ya know…until Maleficent came._

"Wahoo!" Rouge cheered with the rest of them as Mal shamelessly stole candy from a baby, can't get much lower then that can ya? Well at least on this piece of landfill.

All of a sudden the people behind her began to scream and scurry off into opposite directions, Rouge would have scuffed at the thought of running away like the rest of them but her mother always said " _you shouldn't be afraid if you're the one Making them scare!_ " and of course Rouge wasn't scared, she never was! And never will be!

"Stealing Candy from a baby Mal, really?" Maleficent rebuked her daughter.

"It's from a baby!" Mal said happily, seeming to be proud of herself, not that she was going to eat the kid or anything.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said, taking the candy and sticking it under her armpit.

"Give it back." Maleficent instructed one of her idiot buffoons.

"Oh, Mal you got to think bigger!" Mal's mother chided shaking her head, Rouge got a little uneasy as Maleficent's guards began to surround their backs.

"You five have been chosen to go attend Aragon prep." Even before she was through specking, Rouge and the other's (Besides Mal) began trying to fight there way around or under the big idiot buffoons, to say the least; Rouge will never go against them in an arm wrestle match.

"Im not going to a school with frilly pink princesses" Mal Scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

"Ya I don't do uniform." Jay complained, gesturing to himself and his "Image"

"I hear they allow dogs." Carlos worriedly put in, only serving to make Jay scare him by acting like a dog.

"Ya and I don't play nice to any of the new faces that I am sure I will have to see every single minute I'm there!" Rouge complained, crossing her arms in a pouting style.

"but there will be prince's!" Evie Gushed, only to sneer a moment later at our non impressed looks.

"No more back talk." Maleficent ordered as they were herded or more like forced back towards her castle.

0o0o0o0o

"Now you five will go and you will find me the Fairy Godmother and bring me her wand." Maleficent said, looking down upon the five children that she looked over.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, making the rest of us nod our heads.

"Matching thrones." Maleficent said offhandedly.

"I think she meant all of us." Carlos said a little timidly, gesturing to the rest of us.

"Hmm, it's just you and me Mal, do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked, staring at her daughter.

"Well ya, who doesn't?" Mal said with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Well then get me that wand, and you and I can see that and much more. And with that wand as my scepter, I will be able to bend good and evil to my will." Maleficent said overdramatic (even with that weird little hand thing she dose there)

"Our will." The evil queen stated, putting down her mirror long enough to rebuke her.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent said offhandedly, going to stare down at her daughter.

"And if you refuse you are grounded for the rest of your life." Maleficent threatened, staring her daughter right in the eye.

"What! Mom!" Mal didn't get her say in the matter as Maleficent snapped her fingers in her face. They had a staring contest which kind of got intense, if Rouge was a lesser evil she would have run out of the room but she stayed rooted to the spot and waited to see what happens.

"Fine, whatever!" Mal said, making it seem like she didn't care.

"I win." Maleficent said in mock victory.

"Evie!" the evil queen gestured her daughter to sit beside her. Rouge swore that all they cared about was there looks. "My little evil beauty in training. You just fine yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lost of mirrors!" They sighed together, making Evie giggle making the evil queen frown.

"Ah, no laughing! Wrinkles!" The evil queen scowled.

"Well my daughter isn't going to be like you dunderheads!" Rouge's mother the big bad wolf said, moving to stand before her daughter. Unlike what everyone had said about the big bad wolf was wrong, her mother who everyone thought was a guy was really a girl! Rouge herself was living proof about that.

"Now remember what I taught you Rouge." Her mother said, staring into Rouge's eyes.

"I only care about me, myself, and I!" Rouge repeated the sentence she had every day since she could remember.

"Oh! Look at you! You're still so young and you don't even have your fangs yet!" The big bad wolf said, cupping her daughters face and cuing softly.

"You'll break her skin if you apply more pressure." The evil queen called, getting a non impressed look from her mother.

"Oh! Bite me!" Mother hissed, but she let me go anyway I was a little disappointed and yet grateful all at the same time, mother wasn't much of an affectionate person but when she was she could be a little rough.

"Well there not taking my Carlos, Id miss him to much." Cruella Deville huffed, coming to put an arm around Carlos who had a small smile on his face.

"Really mom?" Carlos asked a happy grin on his face.

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrap the bunions off my feet?" Cruella Deville said while throwing her foot up to prove her point.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be such a worst thing." He grumbled, dropping his mother's foot.

"Oh, Carlos they have dogs in auradon." His mother reminded him, making him freak out a bit.

"Oh, no im not going!" Carlos said in fright, making Rouge and her mother roll their eyes.

"Well Jay isn't going either! I need him to stock up my store!" Jafar said, turning to his son.

"What did you score?" Jafar asked, being handed stuff that Jay was able to steal. It wasn't till he pulled out a lamp did Jafar go nuts.

"A lamp!" Jafar said in glee, rubbing it like crazy…didn't he know that there was no magic on the island or what?

"Dad, I already tried." Jay told his father, making Jafar pout and tosses the lamp back at him.

"Evie's not going till we get rid of this unibrow!" The evil queen hissed, making Evie gasp like a fish.

"And neither is Rouge, just think of all those types of pretty princesses, or knights in shinning armor or even hunters that she would be exposed to!" Mother shrieked, holding Rouge tightly to her side.

"What's wrong with you people?" Maleficent yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"People used to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years I have searched for way off this island. For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge!" Maleficent eyes glinted as she pointed to the evil queen.

"Revenge on snow white and her horrible little men." Making the evil queens face pucker in disgust.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie." She said looking at Jafar.

"I will!" He said holding up a spoon, only for Jay to shake him out of it.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent continued turning to Cruella.

"Oh, they didn't get baby!" Cruella said smiling. Squeezing the plush toy dog on her shoulder. "They didn't get the baby." Cruella laughed, once again making Rouge and her mother roll her eyes.

"Revenge on picnic baskets, red hoods, and grandmothers! But most of all huntsmen!" Maleficent huffed pointing at the big bad wolf as she bared her fangs.

"They will see the day the messed with me!" Rouge's mother howled.

"And I Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty." Maleficent said, taking a seat on the evil queen's arm rests and took her mirror to look in her reflection.

"Villains!" Maleficent called gaining everyone's response.

"Our day has come, Evil queen give her the mirror." Maleficent ordered as Evie's mother gave her the mirror.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked, not really what she expected.

"Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be, but then again neither are we." The evil queen said as she and Maleficent cracked up at their own inside joke.

"But it will help you find things." The evil queen defended her little mirror.

"Like a prince?" Evie asked with glee.

"Like my waistline." The evil queen also added.

"Hello? The magic wand!" Maleficent snapped at the two.

"The book, the spell book! I need my book." Maleficent huffed, following where the evil queen pointed.

"Oh! Yes the safe. The safe evil queens help me." Maleficent called unable to open the safe. "I can never figure this thing out."

The evil queen rolled her eyes as she easily opened the safe "Viola" She said with an eye roll.

"AH, yes" Maleficent marveled as she took out her evil spell book. She almost dropped it cause of the safes tempter was freezing.

"Come here Mal." Mal stepped forward. "it wont work here but it will in auradon. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked the evil queen.

"Like it was yesterday." The evil queen replied.

"And now! You will be making your own memories" Maleficent slowly began handing the book to Mal only to snatch it back. "By doing exactly as I tell you." She added throwing it at Mal who caught it.

"Here I have something for you to!" The big bad wolf told her daughter, taking off her own cape reveling her mothers own raven black hair.

Her mother's cape was actually a cloud white real wolf skinned cape; its head was hollowed out only leaving the fangs and skull. Her mother tossed it around her shoulders securing it on her head its beautiful silver white pelt went all the way to her ankles and the wolves feet stopped short to just brushing the ground.

Her mother took the time to make sure that the wolves skin wouldn't be to big for her daughter and was satisfied to see that it wouldn't fall off.

"This isn't some ordinary cape my daughter, it's been passed on in the family for generations! It has powers that will allow you to transform into a wolf at will, it shows no effects here but in auradon its power should be able to work for you." Her mother seemed conflicted for a moment; she looked around briefly to make sure no one was paying attention before she took her daughter into a brief hug.

"Don't be scared and don't feel fear, and please remember that I will always be your mother and that I am always behind you." Rouge mother said whispering into her ear. Making Rouge tear up a little on the inside but refused to let them show because she knew that her mother would say something about crying not helping anything.

"Now remember" Her mother straightened up. "I care only for me, myself and I!" The big bad wolf said.

"I only Care for Me, myself and I" Rouge echoed back, drawing a grin from her mother.

" _That's my girl_ …"

0o0o0o0o

 **I hope you enjoyed, yes I would like to point out the big bad wolf is in fact a girl, and yes! The big bad wolf is also slightly human in a way, she can turn into a wolf because its in her blood line and also cause of the cape! I also want to point out that Rouge is only half blooded wolf! And another thing! There is a reason for the big bad wolf having trust issues and that kind of stuff…well you'll just have to wait and see I guess?**

 **Also shout out to "ThatOneSpirit" I updated because it's your birthday! So Happy birthday! (And you smell like a monkey and you look like one to ;) Joking its part of the ending for the birthday song I know!**

 **SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	3. Just across the bridge we go!

**Hello my dear readers! I'm back and ready to…do something that will be very evil! In the fan-fiction cause hello! It's supposed to be Evil! Love yours truly, also if you haven't figured it out yet, look up Mere888 (yes melted chocolate people!)**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Lawless are they that make their will their law. – William Shakespeare**

 **0o0o0o**

Rouge sat awkwardly at first, sitting in-between both Jay and Evie. It was sort of funny when Evie got on Mal with Make-up.

"You're so pale!" Evie stated, trying to apply blush to Mal who looked utterly disgusted.

"Ewe, Evie, no." Mal complained, pushing Evie's attempts away. Evie pouted it was sort of sad in a way, Rouge knew that Evie wasn't like the rest of them; she was just too…Nice.

Rouge quickly turned her attention to the other side of the limo, looking busy as to not to get Evie have the chance to make her a dress up poodle. When she did she was confronted with both Jay and Carlos fighting over a stash of candy.

" _Candy!"_ Rouge's mind instantly jumped at the prospects of food, especially when it came to something sweet. "Give me those!" Rouge almost yelled, leaning over Jay's lap to snatch something dark, which had something just as sweet gush out the middle.

"Hey that's mine!" Carlos complained, making Rouge scoff at his whining.

"Finder's keepers, and if you can't hold on to anything you shouldn't have had it in the first place." Rouge retorted, taking another one. As they where stuffing their face's Mal found a remote, looking at it curiously she pressed one.

What happened next was all to simple, the black tinted window that separated the troublesome quintet (mean's 5) and the driver, revealed a road…that was severed from the mainland and they where driving at a reasonable 50miles an hour.

"Is that a dead end?" Mal asked in disbelief, making the others stare in horror.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Carlos screamed, making them all jump back, Mal fell up against Evie, who then in turn fell into Rouge who was already half way over Jay, making Rouge fall over into Carlos. Where in her fear of intermit death, Grabbed onto him and hoped that her death was quick and that she wouldn't go alone.

A sudden sound was heard (well mostly heard) somewhere up front, making a tunnel of a golden gate bridge appear, thankfully allowing them to LIVE, and not plummet to their deaths and not having to fish out their death body's to give back to their parents, and ruin their EVIL plan's.

"Hey, did this button just open the magic barrier?" Mal questioned the driver, holding it out for him to see. Rouge still a little out of it; slowly released her death grip laughing awkwardly as she pretended nothing happened.

"Nope, this one does." The Driver said, holding out another remote that only had one button on it. "That one opens my garage, but this one-" Their driver instantly pushed another button, raising the window once more making Mal huff in annoyance, but also a little smug.

"Nasty, I like that guy!" Mal said, taking some candy from a bowl, making Rouge snort at the comment.

0o0o0o

Finally after what seemed like a terrify, yet also enjoyable candy filled cruise they finally arrived at the famous Aragon prep school. And Preppy it was to Rouge's standards.

Luckily the girls where able to get out of the limo without a hitch, Carlos fell out while fighting with Jay over the limo's condiments. Making everyone who was in the vicinity stop in shock, unlike the girls who have seen things like this all the time.

"Just give it" Jay hissed, pulling on something totally weird. "Why do you even want, whatever this is?" Carlos retorted, tugging on the other end. "Because you want it!" Jay simply stated, making things so simple yet completely not simple at the same time…hey we're stealing candy from babies here, we still from each other too!

"Guy's, we have an audience." Mal pointed out, making them straighten themselves out as Rouge surveyed the woman and some boy and girl who came to great them.

"Hi just cleaning up." Jay said, playing things off cool.

"Well just make sure you leave everything where you found it, and when I say leave it, I mean just leave it." The old lady said, having a weird look on her face…she smiled too much.

"Hello foxy, the names Jay." Rouge had to roll her eyes at Jay's awful flirting, made her gag at how he was flirting with miss. Pretty pinky.

"Hello their im Fairy godmother" The old woman cut in. "Headmistress." That sparked an interest in all of them.

"As in bibbidy-bobbidy-boo?" Mal questioned, making a wand movement.

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-you know it!" Fairy-godmother laughed, absolutely delighted.

"You know, I've always wondered what Cinderella felt when you just, suddenly appeared" Mal said with a fake wonderment tone. "Yeah, with that warm smile and sparkly wand, and that sparkly wand." Mal repeated the end, trying to hint at something, which went over the Fairy-godmothers head.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, and you what they say! Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Her comment had all their face's become tight with trying to keep their already strained smiles. The boy finally had the chance to step in and made an attempt to introduce himself…and surprisingly he got a lot farther than Rouge thought the little prissy pink brunette beside him would allow.

"It is good to finally meet you, I'm Ben—"the prissy pink brunette that Rouge had now dubbed her, cut in. "Prince Benjamin, soon to be King." She said, holding him possessively to his arm.

"You had me at Prince" Evie gushed in a dreamily like state. "My Mother's a queen technically that makes me a princess." Evie said with a light bow.

"Your mother has no statues here, and neither do you." The prissy pink brunette said with a pitchy laugh, her words hurt Evie's feelings greatly and pissed Rouge greatly.

"And tell me just who you are?" Rouge questioned hotly, putting what she hoped was a comforting hand on Evie's shoulder. It must have had, seeing as Evie didn't tense as much anymore.

"This is Audrey-"Prince Ben began, only to be cut off un-surprisingly by prissy pink brunette once again. "Princess Audrey, and actually his girlfriend" Making her cling that much more to him. "Isn't that right, Benny-boo?" Audrey said, but didn't let him answer. Making Rouge gag, which got a good laugh from everyone but Audrey.

"Ben and Audrey will be showing you around, I will see you all soon. The doors of wisdom are never closed!" Fairy-godmother said in triumph, but questionably retreating, leaving them with Benny-boo and prissy pink brunette. After a brief instruction about curfews and stuff.

"It's so good to finally meet…finally meet all of you." Jay punched Ben in the arm, showing him our way of greeting. "Chocolate?" Ben laughed questionably, watching Carlos lick his hand.

"This is an occasion to remember" He continued, shaking Rouge's hand which she hesitantly offered. "One that I hope will go down in history." He continued shaking Evie's quickly offered hand.

"As the day that villains and heroes finally get along." He looked so nave and so sweet, he won't last a second on the isle of the lost.

0o0o0o

 **Didn't want to keep going tonight but wanted to update, this is what happens when you want to update but don't want to write! I hope you enjoy this pathetic chapter, and hope to upload better ones coming shortly! And yes I will continue off this chapter!**

 **LOVE ME ANYWAY!**


End file.
